Until we meet again
by DistantSong
Summary: "I will have my war, Naruto."he said, staring at him with determined eyes. Naruto frowned. He put his arm over his heart and said: "And I'll be waiting."


They stood there, in the sunset, two silhouettes of teenagers that were once friends.

Their gazes were full of longing, of regrets and feelings never told, and their silence spoke just a little. This moment meant so much for both of them, especially to the blonde haired teen who has been waiting for this moment for ages. He couldn't believe his eyes, he couldn't believe he was finally here for him, not for vengeance or anything else.

He was watching him, eyeing him, taking in every detail on his skin. He was older, more manly, more muscular than he remembered him. He wasn't the same little Sasuke. Time changed him. Not just his appearance, but his personality. This Sasuke...this Sasuke who was standing right in front of him, he was way much different. He was personification of agony. Naruto could see all the pain he held inside, and all the tears he held inside...uncried. Naruto raised his hand to touch his best friend's and worst enemy's face. His movements were slow, just in case Sasuke wanted to slip away. But Sasuke...Sasuke just gently laid his head on Naruto's palm.

„Sasuke..."Naruto whispered his name. Sasuke closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of his voice. Naruto smiled, gently, caressing him. His skin was bruised, he could sense it under his fingers, and rage welled inside him on thought that someone dared to touch Sasuke's face, even hurt it. But he didn't want to talk about such things, he wanted this to be their sweet moment, the real reunion he always wanted them to have. „Sasuke..." Uchiha heir opened his eyes. His red ones stared deeply into Naruto's blue ones.

„I couldn't."Sasuke whispered. Naruto frowned. He didn't know what was Sasuke talking about. But Uchiha heir proceeded anyway. „Itachi. He told me to kill my best friend. And I couldn't. Stain my hands with your blood."

„Sasuke..."

„I think...Itachi knew I won't be able to do it."Sasuke continued. Naruto just stared at him, unaware of his intentions. His friend smiled to him, the same smile he used to give him when they were kids, best friends, unaffected by their destinies. And Naruto couldn't bring himself to interrupt him anymore. „Because, I love you."

Naruto's face lighted. Just a second after, wide smile spread across his face and he couldn't help himself so he let out a soft chuckle which made Sasuke smile a little.

„I love you too, Sasuke. And I never lost hope in you."Naruto said. Sasuke raised his head from Naruto's palm, frowning. He looked at Naruto, his eyes slowly darkening.

„The war is over, Naruto. This war. There will be other wars. And one of them will be mine."He spoke as if from above. The sudden coldness in his voice made Naruto take a step back to stare at Sasuke. His eyes widened at sudden change in Sasuke's actions.

„Sa...Sasuke!"he said in shock.

„My love for you doesn't change my decision, Naruto. I stand behind what I said."

„But...The people there, they are your friends! Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan..."

„They are not my friends Naruto. They mean nothing to me."Sasuke cut him off. Cold wind blew, raising the fallen leaves. Naruto just stared at Sasuke, with his hand on the left side, where his heart was. Sasuke...He can't fight him. But he also cannot leave Konohagakure to Sasuke's hands. He loved that village, the place where he grew up and made friends. The place where he met Sasuke.

„Why?"he asked, with tears welling up in his eyes. „Why, Sasuke? You said you cannot kill me. You said you loved me. Then, why? Why do you still choose to fight me when you can't kill me?"

Sasuke just stared at him. „I do not plan to fight you, Naruto."

„But, Sasuke"Naruto started, staring at him with determination. „I will not abandon Konoha."

Sasuke was silent. Somehow he expected it, Naruto was so predictable. But even though he expected it, there was still hope inside his dead soul, he still hoped Naruto would just allow him to finish his vengeance. He knew it was so...stupid of him to ever think that way. Naruto was just and loyal. Loyal to that village that took everything away from Sasuke. And now it was taking Naruto. It made Sasuke even more determined to destroy it. If he doesn't destroy the village it will destroy the only man he still loves on this planet. Turn him against Sasuke.

„I will have my vengeance, Naruto."he told him. He could see how something inside Naruto broke. A small tear escaped Naruto's eye, and he immediately wiped it away with his hand. He was hurt, but in his eyes shone the flame of determination, brighter than ever.

„Will we ever again fight on the same side, Sasuke?"Naruto asked, with a bitter smile. Sasuke watched him, expressionless. Naruto stepped towards him, with his arm stretched to touch Sasuke's face. Black haired boy allowed him to touch him, once again, but this time, his face didn't sink into the warmth of the next Hokage's hand. They stood there, staring at each other, fighting with their gazes. And Naruto was the one to break the silence that fell upon them. „I will love you even then."he said.

„I know."Sasuke replied. „But you will also hate me, Naruto."

The next Hokage said nothing, he acted as if he overheard Sasuke's statement.

„Why did you come here? Sasuke."he asked him. His eyes were now staring at Uchiha heir's thin lips. Lips that he had always believed to be bitter taste.

„To say goodbye."Sasuke simply replied.

„To say goodbye by telling me that you'll come to destroy my village?"

„No."Sasuke responded in a cold tone. „To say goodbye by telling you that I love you."

Naruto stood there, questioning his intentions for a brief moment. But he didn't have to. In the end he did just as he planned.

Their lips met. In fierce and passionate kiss. Kiss were both hate and love could be felt. Hungry kiss. Kiss of mortal enemies. Kiss of star-crossed lovers. It was a battle for domination between the warm lips of the next Hokage and cold lips of Uchiha heir. Naruto folded his fingers, pulling Sasuke's hair, bringing them even closer. It was a bitter kiss, full of pain and regret, wishes they couldn't achieve. That kiss meant so much to both of them. It was a proof. Of pure love. And pure hate.

Their lips parted after moments and moments of kissing. But neither one of them was gasping for breath. They slowly moved away from each other, their gazes still locked. Naruto stopped in his tracks, just couple steps away from Sasuke. He eyed him for just one moment, before coldly saying:

„Go. As if this never happened."

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding. He turned his back to Naruto.

„Until the next battle, the sixth Hokage."Uchiha heir whispered before leaving.

Naruto was left standing. Staring at the place where Sasuke was just a moment ago. His heart was aching, but there was nothing he could do. Only hope that, on the day when Sasuke's war comes to Konohagakure, he will be able to stop it. Once and for all.

„Until then...Sasuke."whispered the next Hokage to the wind.


End file.
